


Set a Fire In My Head

by Ameliapll



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, Whump, mentioned rogues, poor len, poor mick-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: It's a few years since the Legends returned from the waverider. Mick and Len have parted ways, but Len keeps trying to drag Mick back into crime.Until one phone call changes everything.





	Set a Fire In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is terrible, the idea literally came into my head last night, and I had to write it.

It was a good life, Mick Rory thought. He and Amaya had gotten together soon after they'd left the waverider, and they were engaged to be married in a few months. 

 

All would be perfect if his former criminal partner could just understand that Mick had no interest in doing criminal activity. Of course, he was still a pyromaniac, but Amaya had helped him get his fire without hurting anyone. Or anything. 

Last he'd seen, Len had recruited some criminals to work with, called themselves the "Rogues". 

 

"Mick!" Len laughed into the phone, relief in his tone, when Mick picked up. He counted to ten before he spoke.

 

"I already told you, Snart. I have no interest in ever doing criminal activity with you." 

 

"N-no, I know that, trust me, but I...look, I need you right now." Len whispered into the phone, probably trying to be seductive or some bull like that. 

 

"Fuck you, Snart." Mick growled. "Fuck. You. Don't you  _dare_ pull this shit on me after  _all_ you've done to me. Remember when a version of you  _shot me?_ Every time you've left me for dead?!" he took a deep breath. "Listen, Leonard. I wish you well, but I need you to understand...I am happy. I'm content. And I don't need you in my life anymore. Goodbye, Snart."

 

He hung up, despite the gnawing feeling something was wrong, and closed his eyes, dreaming of blackness and nothing else.

\----------------------

Len hadn't seen it coming. He'd heard something behind him, heard the sound of shattering glass and came face-to-face with Sam Scudder.

 

"Heard you'd left town." Scudder smiled. It wasn't particularly friendly, as Len had expected. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his neck. He could vaguely see the piece of glass protuding from his throat.

 

"Maybe you should have stayed there," Scudder said, before disappearing through a piece of glass. Len touched the thing in his throat, and called Mick. Mick  _always_ knew what to do. But then he hung up. 

 

Len began to notice how pretty the night sky was, the stars blending into the darkness as they blurred in and out of focus. He wasn't really sure how much time had passed. 

 

"Lenny!" Lisa wailed, sprinting over to him. Hartley was close behind, sitting next to Len and starting to pull out his phone to call an ambulance.

 

He wanted to tell them it was too late, that this was his destiny soon as a British dickhead stepped into the middle of the road with a futuristic pistol. Hartley's eyes were wide, as Len gripped his hand, preventing him from stopping the death. They made eye contact. Len tried to convey the words  _it's okay_ with his eyes. He looked at Lisa, who was shaking her head desperately. 

 

"No, come on, Lenny! You don't get to be a jerk to me this time! Come on!" she begged. He focused really,  _really_ hard on talking and was able to croak out. 

 

"I...love you, Trainwreck."

 

The world was more blurry than clear now, but he could still see Hart and Lisa, equally devastated. Hartley dialled the three useless numbers that Len knew wouldn't change anything. 

 

He allowed himself to fade to black. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Roads We’re Forced to Walk [Set A Fire In My Head remix]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065691) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)




End file.
